Coming Together
by EuphoriaLily
Summary: This story has nothing to do with The Bourne Cross, this is a smutty one-shot. Enjoy


**Hey guys. I really wanted to write a smutty story concerning Marta and Aaron, I kind of missed those. This one has nothing to do with my other multi-chaptered story, the Bourne Cross. Enjoy!**

* * *

Marta sat at the breakfast table, reading her newspaper as usual. Not because she liked to read the news, not at all. She was looking for news of _him_. Ever since they parted ways two years ago. Aaron Cross. After the last kill, after Byer and after the hearing, he left her. He went to God knows where, without calling, without texting, without writing. Not a word. Since then she had been looking for his signature in the news. After being on the run with him for months, she knew his signature. But he hadn't shown himself. At all. At first she'd thought that he just needed time to process. To get his mind straight. But as months crept by, it became harder and harder to convince herself of that. And after two years, she believed that he had just forgotten about her. Which stings, because she thought that he'd cared for her. The way he used to hold her, the way he protected her. But he probably just stayed with her because it benefitted him somehow. Right when he didn't need her anymore, he left her. It's too depressing to think about. It's not as if she still had nightmares because of what happened. It's not as if she was traumatized. He left her with all his problems dumped on her shoulders and it wasn't pretty. She hated him for it. She threw the newspaper in the thrash and looked out over the Pacific, from her apartment in LA. Beneath her was the beach where she loved to go to read a good book. Sometimes even for a swim. But today, her only free day of the week, she didn't feel up to any of it. She was too depressed.

The doorbell rang, and Marta groaned. On her one off-day, she did not want to be disturbed. She whirled around, stalked to the door and practically yanked it open. "Hey, Doc." Her mouth fell open. It couldn't be, this literally wasn't possible. He couldn't be here. Not after what he did. He was just standing there, looking Godawfully gorgeous in a leather jacket. She always had a hard time resisting him when he wore a leather jacket. He couldn't do that to her. Her initial surprise faded, anger took its place.

"Aaron." She stayed in the doorway, not allowing him to enter.

"What's wrong?"

"_What's wrong_?! Oh, you are _not_ asking me that!" she yelled, furiously. He stepped back, and good for him, too. "You _left_ me! After all we've been through, you _left_ me with all of your shit on my shoulders! I was there when you needed me! Where were you when I needed you?!"

Aaron stepped forward, and she stepped backwards automatically. "I have been taking care of myself. I needed the time. I have been trying to get back in control. My life was messed up, Marta."

She understood all of that. "I know! But you could've called. You could've given me a way to contact you when _I_ needed _you_! Instead I have been here for two goddamn years, trying to get my life back on track! 'Cause believe it or not, Aaron, my life was kind of messed up, too, after everything!"

He fell down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. "This is not how I wanted to reunite with you! Look, Marta, I am sorry! I know I've messed it all up, and I am so sorry for that. But please, understand, this is the first time in many years that I've truly been free."

Marta fell down beside him and sighed. "Alright. I get it, really, I do. But then I need _you_ to understand that I've had a rough time, too. I honestly thought you cared, and then you just…left. That hurt."

Aaron's head snapped up, his stormy grey eyes turning to her. "Don't! Don't say that, I did care!" he shouted. Then he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Marta, I cared. I cared more than I ever cared for anyone. When it was over, I was just so…on edge. Nothing could go right around me. I hurt people. I was so afraid to hurt you. So I left. But I didn't leave because I didn't care. I left because I did." He scooped closer to her and took her hands in his own. The touch made her look up at him, but the words were touching her heart already. She wasn't angry anymore, her heart was just swelling with joy because he was here and…well, not dead. "I haven't stopped thinking about you since the day I left. And, believe me, I wanted to come back. I really, really wanted to. But I couldn't. I literally couldn't, because I wasn't ready for it. I still couldn't control myself. Now I can, and here I am." It sounded like a close to his story, so she began to speak. She was silenced, though, by his lips crashing down on hers. His hands moved to her neck and he pulled her closer. If she ever wanted to stop this kiss, she just couldn't. His hold was too tight, his kiss too strong. But she didn't, so it didn't matter. After what seemed like forever, he broke away, panting heavily. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that."

Her heart had started beating frantically, her breath coming in short bursts. "Wow. Just. Wow." she breathed. "I – I don't – know what to say."

He smiled, took her hand and pulled her up. "Don't say anything. Just...let me handle things." He pulled her to the bedroom and pushed her gently down on the bed. "Lay back and enjoy the moment." His voice was way too sexy to be resisted, so she just relaxed. Suddenly, his lips were everywhere. Literally everywhere. Her lips, her eyes, her neck, her shoulders, her lips again. Her cheeks flooded with blood and heat, and her whole body was covered in goose bumps. "Marta…" he whispered and she moaned softly. "I want you, now."

Three words she desperately wanted to hear. "I want you, too." He sighed and shrugged off his jacket, throwing it in a corner, completely forgotten the moment it landed on the floor.

"This. Off. Now." he commanded, pulling at her shirt. She giggled and pulled it off for him, exposing her bare upper body for him. It felt wonderful, having him look at her like that in awe. His searing hot lips and tongue started caressing her skin like no man had ever done before. It felt like heaven. But they had to get moving, because she was getting very edgy.

"This. Off. Now." she repeated his words, tugging at his own shirt. He smirked and practically tore it off his body, tossing it with the jacket. "Get on with it, Aaron!" she begged. When she begged for it, he started ridding her of all her clothes, and his. Then his hand slid over her body, from her face, down to her breasts. Then his lips followed, and they surrounded her nipple, making her gasp. "Oh my God!" His hand massaged her other one, and she felt it harden between his fingers. She arched her back and moaned. "Aaron!"

"Yes, my love?" he asked, knowing full well that he was teasing her. She kicked his shin in response. "Ow! You've gotten feistier."

She smirked. "Oh yeah. And that's your fault. Now. Keep. Going."

"Yes, ma'am." His lips moved down her body, and as he got closer to where she wanted him, he slowed down, again teasing her. This time she did have the patience, because she knew what the rewards would be. Sure enough, after a few antagonizing moments, he reached her bundle of nerves. He pressed his tongue up against it and she moaned loudly, finally getting what she wanted. "You like that?" he whispered against her wetness, his warm breath brushing past it, making her writhe beneath him.

"You know I do, just keep going, _please_!" she screamed. He chuckled and brought one hand down, sliding one finger inside of her, making her back arch and her mouth pull in a silent scream of pleasure. She couldn't be sure how he was doing this, just that she didn't want him to stop. He added a second finger, and started working her up slowly, moving inside of her, exploring her, slowly finding out how she liked it. And boy, did he find out fast. He touched her exactly where she needed it to get to a high point. She screamed his name as she reached her peak, coming like she never had before. He kept his fingers where they were and licked her clit slowly. "Aaron…" she murmured, floating in her post-orgasm haze.

"Yes, Marta?" he said, raising his head and pushing himself up, laying down beside her.

"Is it okay if I say that I love you?"

He smiled. "Of course. I love you, too. There hasn't been one moment that I didn't think of you in the past two years." He stroked her hair and she looked up at him, smiling.

She turned on her sides and looked up at him, feeling dizzier than ever, but happier than she had been in a very long time. "That goes without saying. I have thought of you, too, non-stop."

"Well, good." He pulled her on top of him and kissed her. "Ready to continue?"

Well, damn. He really wanted her. Good thing, 'cause she was more than ready to continue. He was leaning on his elbows, but she pushed him back and starting kissing him passionately. This time she was in control completely, sitting on top of him, stroking his hard chest, making him moan instead. "More than ready." Only his trunks had been left on, but now she was working really hard to get them off. "Can use some help here." she growled. He lifted his hips and she slid the trunks down his legs, exposing his entire body to her. "That's more like it." She let her mouth roam his skin and she saw his eyes close in pleasure.

"You're very good at this, Marta." he whispered. She blushed at the compliment, then he grabbed her arms and turned her on her back, pressing his rock-hard body on top of her. "But you're going far too slow." He positioned himself in front of her entrance. "Marta, I have to ask. How much experience do you have?"

"How is that important? I am not a virgin, if that's what you're asking."

He smirked. "Well, good. Because I don't think I can take it slow, not after being away from you for so long. Plus, I don't want to hurt you."

"The hurt part has been dealt with years ago. Now, please, please, _please_, keep going!" He kissed her softly and then slid home, making her gasp with pleasure. "Aaron!" He started moving, slowly at first, but when she buried her nails in his back, he picked up his pace. It felt so wonderful, being one with him. They moved like one, and he fit so perfectly inside of her, it was like he was made for her. He slammed into her in a steady, confident pace, taking her higher and higher really fast. He grunted in her ear, making her shiver. She moaned with every thrust and she spread her legs wider to give him another angle. This new position made him hit another, highly sensitive spot and she screamed. "Oh my God! I love you so much!"

He wrapped his arms around her tighter and he clenched his eyes shut. "I – Marta, I – " he moaned, but he couldn't find the right words. Marta lifted her hands and cradled his face. He looked up at her, his eyes clouded with lust and restraint.

"It's okay." she whispered. "It's okay, I know." He kissed her passionately, while thrusting vigorously inside of her, driving her insane.

"Oh God, I'm close…" he groaned. He kissed her neck, and goose bumps shot down her body.

"Don't worry. I'm ri-right there with you. I'll al-always be with you, Aaron!" She screamed the last word when he sped up just enough to send her over the edge. He shouted her name when he reached his high, too, and clung to her like she was the only thing preventing him from drowning.

"I love you, Marta. I love you so much, I'm so sorry." he moaned, and suddenly, she felt tears in her neck.

"Hey, it's okay. I love you, everything is okay now." They rolled over and ended up on their sides, looking at each other. She stroked his hair and face, and he closed his eyes at her touch, while his tears were still present on his cheeks. "Can you look at me?" she whispered. He opened his eyes, and his eyes were still watery. "Can you see it? I _love_ you, Aaron. I love everything about you. I've loved you since I met you, Aaron. Those few days on that fisherman's boat were the best days of my life. Please, believe me."

"Oh, Marta, I love you, too. You wouldn't believe how much. Come here." He pulled her in his arms and they lay together through the night. It was the best moment of both their lives.


End file.
